1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to defining appropriate flight paths for aircraft and controlling the movement of aircraft in flight. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to defining appropriate turns for aircraft in flight and controlling aircraft in flight to perform appropriate turns to achieve a desired spacing between aircraft in flight for interval management.
2. Background
Interval management refers to management of the spacing between aircraft in flight. Interval management may be used to organize and expedite the flow of air traffic in an effective, efficient, and reliable manner. For example, without limitation, interval management may be used to manage the spacing between aircraft approaching an airport runway for landing. A desired spacing between aircraft landing on the runway may be established to improve or optimize the efficiency of landing operations at the airport.
Interval management of aircraft in flight may be implemented by an air traffic control system or other appropriate entity. For example, an air traffic control system or other entity responsible for interval management in an area of aircraft operations may provide information for implementing interval management in the area to aircraft in flight in the area. Such interval management information may indicate, for example, a desired spacing between aircraft operating in the area. The aircraft operating in the area may be required or expected to achieve the indicated spacing between aircraft for interval management.
It thus may be desirable to control an aircraft in flight in an appropriate manner to achieve a desired spacing between the aircraft and another aircraft in flight for interval management. It also may be desirable to control an aircraft in flight in an appropriate manner to maintain or improve aircraft operating efficiency. For example, without limitation, it may be desirable to control an aircraft in flight in an appropriate manner to minimize or reduce fuel consumption by the aircraft.
Current systems and methods for controlling the movement of an aircraft in flight may not provide for maintaining or improving the operating efficiency of the aircraft while controlling the aircraft to establish a desired spacing from another aircraft for interval management. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that take into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possible other issues.